1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a recliner assembly for adjustment of a seat back relative to a seat cushion of an automotive vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include vehicle seat assemblies for supporting a seated occupant in the vehicle. The seat assemblies typically comprise a generally horizontal seat cushion and a seat back pivotally connected to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism allowing adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of recline positions. Each of the seat cushion and the seat back commonly comprise a rigid frame structure supporting a cellular foam pad that is encased by a fabric trim cover.
Disc recliners are well known in the vehicle seating art and commonly used to pivotally connect a seat back to a seat cushion. Disc recliners commonly include a cylindrical inner disc fixedly secured to the seat cushion and a cylindrical outer disc fixedly secured to the seat back and rotatably coupled to the inner disc. Disc recliners further include a locking mechanism for maintaining the angular position of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. The locking mechanism typically comprises a rack of teeth on the outer disc and several pawls each with a plurality of teeth. The pawls are moveable in a radial direction between a locked position and an unlocked position. With the pawls in the locked position, the teeth on the pawls are interlocked with the rack of teeth on the outer disc, thus locking the angular position of the seat back relative to the seat cushion. When the pawls are moved from the locked position to the unlocked position, the teeth on the pawls are no longer interlocked with the rack of teeth on the outer disc, thus allowing adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion.
This invention relates to a recliner assembly having a locking mechanism that is operable in an axial direction so as to minimize the package size of the recliner assembly. The recliner assembly comprises a cylindrical shaft extending longitudinally between opposite first and second ends. The shaft has an outer surface and a plurality of shaft teeth extending radially outwardly from the outer surface between the first and second ends. The recliner further includes a seat back disc rotatably journaled to the shaft between the shaft teeth and the first end and adapted to be fixedly secured to the seat back. The seat back disc has opposite first and second surfaces substantially parallel to the first and second ends of the shaft, respectively, and a plurality of first locking teeth extending axially from one of the first and second surfaces. A seat cushion disc is fixedly secured to the shaft between the seat back disc and the first end and is adapted to be fixedly secured to the seat cushion. A locking disc having a center bore defined by a plurality of inner teeth is axially coupled to the shaft by mating engagement of the inner teeth with the shaft teeth. The locking disc has opposite first and second surfaces substantially parallel to the ends of the shaft, respectively, and a plurality of second locking teeth extending axially from one of the first and second surfaces. A cam ring is slidably coupled to the shaft and fixedly secured to the locking disc. The cam ring has at least one ramped cam surface extending axially toward the second end of the shaft. The recliner also includes a cam disc rotatably journaled to the shaft between the cam ring and the second end. The cam disc has at least one cam block extending axially toward the cam ring for engagement therewith whereby the cam block engages the cam surface and forces the cam ring and the locking disc to move axially along the shaft to lockingly engage the first locking teeth with the second locking teeth in response to rotation of the cam disc about the shaft for selectively locking the seat back in one of the reclined positions.